sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Challenges
Call of Duty 4 Killer challenges. Claymore Shot Rank Unlocked: 30 Description: '''Kill 5 enemies with Claymores '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 xp '''Hint: '''This is Easy, just place Claymores in doorways and such. ____________________________________________________ '''Assault Expert I, II, III Rank Unlocked: '''30 '''Description: '''Kill 5, 25, 35 enemies with a headshot while using an Assault Rifle. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Take your time, aim your shots and you'll have this in no time. ____________________________________________________ '''SMG Expert I, II, III Rank Unlocked: '''30 '''Description: '''Kill 5, 25, 35 enemies with a headshot while using an SMG '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Take your time, aim your shots and you'll have this in no time. ____________________________________________________ '''LMG Expert I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 30 Description: '''Kill 5, 25, 35 enemies with a headshot while using an LMG '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Take your time, aim your shots and you'll have this in no time. ____________________________________________________ '''Last Stand Veteran I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 33 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies with Last Stand '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Just put on Last Stand, take a good pistol and keep trying to kill with Last Stand. ____________________________________________________ '''Master Chef I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 33 Description: '''Kill 5, 10, 20 enemies with a cooked grenade. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''To cook a grenade, hold down the grenade button. Let it go before the grenade explodes, though... ____________________________________________________ '''Airstrike Veteran I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 33 Description: '''Kill 5, 15, 30 enemies with airstrikes '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Wait for UAVs before you use your Airstrike, and mark where you see lots of red dots in the open. Shipment makes this too easy. ____________________________________________________ '''Rank Unlocked: 33 Description: '''Kill 5, 15, 30 enemies with choppers. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Call in a chopper whenever you get one. This is really really easy in Shipment. ____________________________________________________ '''Stun Veteran I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 36 Description: '''Kill 5, 10, 25 enemies who are still dazed by a stun grenade. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''3x special grenade helps with this. Throw them where you know or think enemies are. You will get a hit indicator (The X around the crosshair) if you stun anyone. Then, run in and take them out. ____________________________________________________ '''Multi-RPG Rank Unlocked: 36 Description: '''Kill 2 or more enemies with one RPG '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''THis ones hard, particularly because its hard to kill one person with an RPG. Keep trying. ____________________________________________________ '''Martyrdom Veteran I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 36 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies with Martyrdom '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Just put Martyrdom on, and hope you get kills ____________________________________________________ '''Clay More Rank Unlocked: 36 Description: '''Kill 2 or more enemies with a single Claymore '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''You have to be patient with this one, and keep using claymores in full servers. ____________________________________________________ '''Stealth I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 39 Description: '''Kill 10, 25, 50 enemies with a silenced weapon. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Easy. Put a silencer on, and play as normal. ____________________________________________________ '''Invisible I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 39 Description: '''Kill 5, 25, 50 enemies with a sniper rifle while prone. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Good maps for sniping prone are Pipeline, Overgrown, and Crash. There are probably others, these just spring to mind. ____________________________________________________ '''Rank Unlocked: 39 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, 10 enemies by shooting a Claymore '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''This is really hard. I have no idea how you're meant to do it =P From jrpowrdog: "As for the counter-claymore challenge, get in a good sniping spot (one everybody knows and will go to) and put a claymore by the entrance. Sit and wait for the claymore to click then shoot it. The click tells you that the claymore has been tripped and you need to shoot right after it clicks. This works well on me map Counter in the buildings that only have one way in. Be shure to stay far away from the claymore or you will kill yourself" Nilla_Guerilla sent: "A simple strategy for this one is shooting your own Claymores or your teammates Claymores. Plant Claymores just as you normally would, but keep an eye on them and shoot them as an enemy walks by or triggers the device." Thanks for the tips. ____________________________________________________ '''Rank Unlocked: 39 'Description: '''Kill 1, 5, 10 enemies by shooting C4 '''Hint: '"Similar to the Counter-Claymore, you can shoot your own C4 for this challenge." - Nilla_Guerilla BakeR 01:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC)